The Ferris Wheel
by TheTrueDivergent
Summary: *One-shot* The Ferris Wheel is a place of memories for both Tris and Tobias. What happens when they decide to add another one? Fluff. (Disclaimer: I don't own the book or the image)


_A/N: Just a cute, fluffy one-shot. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

It's been almost a year since she's made it into Dauntless. Tobias asked her to move in with him the night of the banquet, and she willingly said yes. They both were excited at the prospect of dating, and they knew that they could learn it's ups and downs together.

Currently she lies on their bed having just woken. She feels the coldness on the bed without him, and realizes that she never wants that. She wants him to be by her side for the rest of her life.

He wants that too. It's the reason that he got up so early.

He's going to ask her to marry him.

He's extremely nervous though. What if she says no? What if he messes up? Questions are zooming through his head each second as he attempts to calm himself in the shower. It doesn't help though. He can't get his mind off of her: the best thing that has ever happened to him.

A few moments later, the bedroom door opens, revealing Tobias. He's practically naked, a simple towel wrapped around his torso. Tris looks up from the bed and glances at the love of her life, and it's like looking at him for the first time. She'll never get used to how handsome he looks. She smiles as he walks towards her and gives her a kiss.

"Morning, beautiful." he says in her ear in his husky morning voice, the voice she loves so much.

"Shut up, I look like crap." she says with a chuckle, but the comment elicits a sigh from her partner. When will she realize that she's beautiful?

"Tris, you are beautiful, and if you keep contradicting that then I think we might have a problem," he says with a smirk as his free hand rest on her stomach. Realizing what he's about to do, she shakes her head frantically, but Tobias tickles her anyways.

When she finally can breathe again she says, "I'm going to have to get you back for that, Eaton." She says with a smile, and walks off to take a shower. _You won't be able to call me that soon,_ he thinks, _because you'll be one too._ Then he quickly escapes the apartment while she's still in the bathroom, ready to take his plan into action.

* * *

When she gets out of the shower, she notices that Tobias is no longer in the apartment. Thinking that he must have gone to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, she heads to the training room to get a workout in. Every weekend, she and Tobias would come here, because Tris wanted to get stronger. And it was working. She had grown around three inches taller, and had the beginnings of a six pack showing. She had to thank Tobias for that, though. He pushed her to the limit, working her. Hard. She smiles at the thought of her boyfriend.

Once he gets the preparations ready, he grabs some breakfast and heads to the training room, where he knows she'll be. And sure enough, there she is. Sweat beads are forming on her forehead as she uses the punching bags. Slowly, he walks behind her and places his hands on her stomach, causing her to jump.

"Never forget to keep the tension here." he says, whispering into her ear. She smiles at the memory, how just one year ago she was simply an initiate and he was just a trainer, nothing more. She leans back into his body, her back resting on his chest.

"Hey," she says. "Just in time. I was hoping you could spar with me." she suggests, nodding towards the mat.

"Actually," he says. "I was hoping that we could go somewhere. Take a break from the training."

"Are you taking me on a date, Tobias?" she says, smirking and turning around so she can see her partners face.

"Yeah, I guess," he says, scratching the back of his head like he does when he's nervous. She smiles, stands on her tiptoes, and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, just let me get dressed. I'm all stinky," she says, and before he can even contradict, she's out of the room, heading towards the apartment. He follows her soon after, and places the first clue before leaving unseen.

* * *

Once she's changed into a black V-neck that shows off her ravens and black skinny jeans, she finds a note on the bed. She picks it up. It reads:

 _VI-_

 _This is your first clue, love._

 _Go to the place where I first learned your name._

 _-IV_

Excited at the possibility of a scavenger hunt, so to speak, she throws on her combat boots and runs to the net. Sure enough, there's another note.

 _VI-_

 _Here's your next clue._

 _Go to the place where you found out my real name._

 _-IV_

She darts through the Pit, narrowly avoiding people and earning glares from many. Finally she makes her way to the fear landscape room. She finds another note tapped on the door.

 _VI-_

 _You're getting the hang of this._

 _Go to the place where you and I became an 'us'._

 _-IV_

The Chasm. Once she gets there, she's frustrated to find that there's yet another note.

 _VI-_

 _I know you're tired now. You're almost done._

 _Get on the place where you first acted Dauntless._

 _-IV_

That has to be the train. She runs and catches it just in time. But where should she get off?

Glancing around the train car, she finds another note on the wall. She picks it up.

 _VI-_

 _Get off at the place_

 _Where you learned about my first fear._

 _-IV_

The Ferris Wheel.

She waits for her stop, then hops off gracefully. She chuckles remembering her first time on the train. She then stands, brushing off her pants, and takes in the sight in front of her. There stands the Ferris Wheel, still rusty from the lack of usage. A flock of birds fly overhead, and they look as if they are painting the sky a shade of pink and orange. She sighs in contentment.

Suddenly, she feels soft skin touching her neck. She gasps in surprise as someone's lips kiss her collarbone and make their way up towards her lips. She instantly knows who it is, for they are the only person who can make her feel like putty in their arms.

Tobias.

After an intense yet pleasuring make-out session, they broke apart, and he rested his forehead upon hers.

"Hey, gorgeous," he says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mhm..." she replies, closing her eyes, still in that blissful moment. He chuckles and takes her hand.

"Come on,'' he says, and he spins them around, revealing the preparations that he had set up earlier. Her jaw drops.

A picnic table sits in the grassy, open space, once covered in paint from initiation. Lights are strung in lanterns of all different types of colors, illuminating the space beautifully. Tris glances at Tobias.

"You did all of this for me?" Tris says, incredulous. She can never get over the fact that someone loves her so much. Back in Abnegation, she knew that her parents loved her, but they never showed any signs of affection. And here Tobias was, a true Dauntless, doing so much for her after just a year of dating.

He places a soft kiss on her lips. "Of course. Only for you." He takes her hand and they take a seat on the wooden table.

They eat the delicious food, fresh from the Dauntless kitchen, and laugh and talk about random things. But they never run out of things to say, and no silence is awkward. They are perfect for each other, and they know that.

Tobias' heart is pounding in his ears as the night comes to a close. The familiar feeling of nervousness that he gets in his fear landscape is back, coursing through his veins like adrenaline. But unlike his fear landscape, he can't wake up from reality. He knows he has to do this if he ever wants to live his life without uncertainty. He has to do this for his future. For him and Tris. For _their_ future.

Gently, he takes Tris' hand in his, relishing the feeling of her soft skin on his. She sends him a questioning look, wondering if there was more that he had planned for the night, excited if there is. He leads them to the front of the Ferris Wheel, and before he can think twice, he gets down on one knee. Tris gasps when she sees this, her mind finally working in time with her actions as her free hand flies to her mouth, resembling the shock that she's feeling.

He looks into her blue-grey eyes, and suddenly, he knows that it doesn't matter if he doesn't remember the speech he prepared before. All that matters is the ethereal figure in front of him, and he knows that all that she would care about is that the words come from the heart. So he takes a deep breath and begins.

"Tris," he says, giving her hand a tight squeeze before continuing. "Ever since you jumped into that net, I knew that there was something about you. It compelled me towards you, and I'm glad I noticed it when I did, because look at where I am now. After I left Abnegation, I didn't think that I would be worth loving. I forgot what if felt like to be loved. But you showed me how to love, you taught me to live again. You are the light after the darkness, you are the Earth and I am the Moon, you are my _everything_. And I want you to be my everything forever and ever. So, Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" he asks, opening the small velvet box that he had kept in his back pocket.

She doesn't know how to respond, but takes breaths slowly and decides to try anyway. "Tobias, I'm only seventeen..." Just by hearing these three words, his heart deflates. The age difference wasn't a problem when they were dating, so what's the problem now?

She senses his change of attitude, and quickly tries to recover. "Tobias, I'm only seventeen..." she starts again. "And I've already found true love. You've taught me so many things, you've taught me what love _is,_ and once I figured it out I realized that there was no other person that I would want to experience with except you."

She gets down on one knee as well, meeting him on the ground and covering his hand with hers. His eyes follow her every movement as she says the words, "So yes, Tobias. Yes, I will marry you." The realization of it all sends a tear on it's path, falling off her cheek, and he catches it, giving her a watery smile of his own.

He slips the cool, metal band onto her ring finger, and she smiles looking at it. It's a simple yet elegant design, which is why he had picked it out for her. It has two grey jewels, somewhat resembling Tobias and Tris in Abnegation, that surround a bigger black stone, which resembled them, together, in Dauntless. "Do you like it? If you don't we can-"

She takes her right hand and cups his left cheek, stopping him. "Tobias, it's perfect. _You're_ perfect. I love you." She whispers. He cups her cheeks with his hands and presses his lips against hers.

The kiss is slow and passionate, and it resembles everything that they couldn't say in words, but, perhaps the most important phrase of them all: _I love you._

And when they pull apart, they both wear goofy smiles on their faces.

Tris looks down on her ring, playing with it, then looks back up at Tobias. "We're getting married?" She asks, as if needing a conformation that this is real.

Tobias nods, smiling and placing a soft kiss on her temple. "We're getting married."

* * *

 _Review and let me know if you guys liked this or not. Thanks for reading._


End file.
